


One Night In Bangkok

by kinoed



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, I'm sinning, M/M, Wooseok can't resist, Yuto is one horny bastard, Yuto-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-11-21 15:13:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11360037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinoed/pseuds/kinoed
Summary: Not only was it their first time in Bangkok. It would also turn out to be another type of first time for these two roommates.





	1. Chapter 1

"We're now preparing to land in Bangkok. The local time is currently 21:35 and the temperature is 27°C. Please fasten your seatbelts and be aware that smoking still isn't allowed on boad. Me and the crew wish you all the best time in Bangkok!" 

The sound of the stewardess is not what disturbed Yuto's beauty sleep, but a rather excited Shinwon: 

"Yuto! YUTO! WE'RE IN THAILAND! WAKE UUUUP!" 

The Japanese boy groaned and shoved the other away from him, blinking quickly to get used to the sudden light inside of the plane. Not only did he get woken up by an excited squirrel in human form, now they're trying to make him blind by turning all the lights on. Instead of dealing with the serious light problem he opted for looking out of the window. 

They were here. They had finally arrived in Bangkok for their first showcase in Thailand. Even Yuto's tired brain couldn't help but get excited by the thought of performing in front of screaming fans again. Sure it had been terrifying when they first debuted, but he had learned to capture the energy of the audience and apply it to his own performance. He couldn't wait until tomorrow evening, the time of the actual showcase. But right now he just wanted to crash into a warm and welcoming bed.

✖✖✖ 

It took what seemed like four years to get through the airport (as one would assume with ten members). Once they arrived at the hotel they were more like ten zombies than the otherwise energetic kpop group. 

Yuto yawned loudly with his eyes closed and felt a body shuffling closer to him. When he opened his eyes he saw the silhouette of Wooseok mirrored in the newly polished floor. Even though the maknae was 188 cm and growing, Yuto couldn't help but to smile at his adorable features. The sleepless hours had taken its toll on Wooseok. His eyes were barely open, he swayed back and forth and there was a cute pout on his lips. Wooseok whined quietly when Hui continued taking his time discussing the rooming with the staff. Yuto tapped on the younger, then on his own shoulder, as an invitation for the other to lean on him. He got a sleepy smile in return and a soft head right next to his own. 

"Everyone, listen up" Hui suddenly said after a while and everyone darted their eyes to the leader. "We've received five double rooms as usual and to make it easy I've decided that everyone will sleep with their usual roommate and I'll stay with Jinho hyung." 

Yuto smiled to himself. That meant that he didn't have to let go of cuddly Wooseok for a while.

✖✖✖

The tall maknaes had barely opened the door before Wooseok dove into the king-sized bed. Yuto, who had more energy after sleeping on the plane, laughed and dragged both of their suitcases over the threshold. Once inside the room he looked around. This was definitely an upgrade from their bedroom in the dorm. The walls were covered in a dark brown wallpaper with golden details which could only be described as luxurious. He peeked into the bathroom and was greeted with a huge, squeaky clean mirror. These was also a shower big enough to fit at least four people in it. 

"Wow, I really think we hit the jackpot on this one" he shouted from the bathroom, hoping that the sleepy giant would hear him. He got a muffled groan of approval in return. 

"Pff, what happened to you? Aren't you supposed to be the youngest, filled with youthful energy?" Yuto said with a snickering laugh. This time he opted to jumping on top of Wooseok's body instead of waiting for an answer. 

Apparently this was enough to wake Wooseok up and before Yuto had time to react, the taller one had flipped him around. They tumbled around in the bed for a while, giggling while trying not to fall of the bed completely. Finally Wooseok managed to lock Yuto beneath him by sitting on his hips and holding down his hands. They were both out of breath and the only sound in the room was the heavy panting of the two. Yuto could feel the tension between them. Wooseok smirked triumphly down at Yuto. 

"Look who's filled with youthful energy now Adachi" he said, wiggling his eyebrows. Before Yuto had time to think of an answer, the weight on his hips was gone and Wooseok stood at the end of the bed. 

"I'm going to take a shower, don't miss me too much" 

Wooseok scuttered quickly into the bathroom before Yuto's flying pillow had time to hit him straight in the face.

✖✖✖

Yuto laid back onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. Somehow they had managed not to ruin the bedding completely. Well, except for the one missing pillow that was now lying in front of the bathroom door. He thought about what had happened earlier, how he had felt with Wooseok's weight on top of him. Everyone knew that the two of them were very open with skinship. It had been that way since trainee days, when Yuto had arrived to Korea and somehow found comfort in the eight days younger male. It had started with just a friendly hand on his shoulder and quickly developed to cuddling late at night when Yuto felt homesick. But it was first after their debut that their relationship took another step. 

Everyone had been extremely stressed right after Gorilla was released. They could all feel the pressure of doing well, of not being a so-called "flop". It wasn't easy for any of them and the amount of sleep seemed to decrease by every day that passed. Yuto and Wooseok were no exception. This had led to one particular November evening that would change their relationship forever. 

Him and Wooseok had been laying in Wooseok's bed as so often happened during stressful times. Yuto played with his phone, checking comments on their performance videos while Wooseok had his head on the other's shoulder, curiously looking at the words said about them. They both knew that with fame came supporters and haters. You just have to accept that not everyone will like you, no matter how much of an amazing person you are. 

That was when Yuto had scrolled past one particular comment: It was difficult to miss this one, as the first few words were in all capital letters. He didn't even have time to read past the first sentence until a lump had formed In his throat. The words were all targeting him, mocking his performance and maing fun of his pronounciation. Yuto could feel Wooseok stirr between him, aware that the other was able to read the exact same words as he was currently reading. He could feel angry tears threaten to well his eyes. 

_"Visual where? I bet he only got into the group because he's a foreigner and they all felt bad for him."_

Yuto had enough. He locked his phone and turned away from Wooseok, staring into the wall. He tried to hide his feelings from the other, but his entire frame was shaking and he could feel an arm around his waist, pressing him against something warm and soft. He could feel Wooseok's breath in his neck when he said: 

"You know it isn't true. Please tell me that you know that." 

Yuto tried to reply, but it was like his silence was the only thing that kept him from breaking down completely. He started sobbing uncontrollably. Wooseok flipped him around easily and hugged him tightly, not caring a single bit about the fact that Yuto now made his t-shirt soaking wet. Wooseok knew that there were no meaning in trying to talk to Yuto at this moment, so he just held the other until it seemed like he had calmed down. 

The youngest pulled them apart slowly. Yuto's eyes were red and swollen and he was now hiccupping after crying for so long. Wooseok felt something inside of him, a feeling that he had tried to push away for so long. His heart hurt for Yuto, it would've done that for any member in this state. But there was a specific pinch in his chest that Wooseok couldn't explain. 

Without thinking he closed the gap between them and kissed Yuto softly on his lips. They were like velvet against his own chappy lips. He could feel the laste of salt from the other's tears but also a warmth he could never describe. Then it all hit him. He's kissing his best friend. Wooseok froze and quickly pulled them apart. 

"Oh god Yuto, I'm so sorry! I don't know what got to me, I just-" 

But his words got silenced by the wonderful velvety feeling of Yuto's lips, desperately pressed against his own. 

✖✖✖

They had spent the rest of the evening cuddling, laughing and kissing. Two young boys who somehow managed to relax in each other's company. It had been like nothing in the world mattered, as long as these two laid tightly pressed together, lips exploring unknown territories. It didn't end with that one instance. During the upcoming months they had managed to find a way into each other's beds during stressful times. Sometimes Wooseok would surprise Yuto late at night in the bathroom with a smirk on his face, slowly turning to lock the door. They were careful not to leave any visible marks on each other. That would get them into more trouble than they could ever imagine. 

Even though this had turned out to be a frequent thing, they never spoke deeply about it. The question about whether emotions were involved or not was avoided like the plague. Yuto knew that he had subconsciously been thinking about it more and more as time went by. He had never been in love before, so he couldn't really compare it to anything. But he knew that there must be a reason for the feeling of butterflies in his stomach as soon as his lips met Wooseok's. 

Yuto stirred a little in the bed, now hearing the sound of water hitting the bathroom floor. His mind wandered off to dangerous places, thinking of Wooseok slowly discarding his clothes before getting into the shower. Pieces of clothing falling off that lean body, revealing broad shoulders that would make any man jealous. The thought of water dripping down Wooseok's pale skin as he steps under the showerhead, slowly carding his fingers through his newly wet hair. 

Yuto's breath hitched and he could feel a familiar sensation travelling down his body. He slowly bit his lips and moved one hand on top of his jogging pants. As he palmed himself he could feel the excitement building in his lower region. A small whimper escaped through his lips as he continued imagining the younger's naked form, now soaking wet, all for him. Deciding that the friction wasn't enough he sneaked his hands below the waistband of both his jogging pants and boxers. The contact made him hiss, sensitive touches sending shivers through his entire body. It would take Wooseok at least 20 minutes before he was finished in the shower, so he didn't have to worry for a second. 

He heard the water stop and could see the image of Wooseok with wet hair covering his forehead. He could imagine those strong hands squeezing out the shampoo. Those big, strong hands, all over his body. Wow, how did his thoughts get to this point so quickly? The Japanese male laughed a little, eyes still closed. This was insane, but right now he only cared about his little issue downstairs. 

"Hey Yuto, have you seen my shampoo? I thought they would have those tiny bottles in the showe- … oh." 

Yuto froze and opened his eyes, still dazed by the pleasuring waves that were sent from his crotch through his limbs. Right in front of him, with wet hair and in only a towel, stood his roommate. The taller male opened and closed his mouth a couple times like a confused fish. Yuto was quiet. He didn't dare to open his mouth, not sure if his voice would co-operate or not. But then something changed in Wooseok's eyes. They went from confused to something that could only be described as hungry. He smirked at the man on the bed. 

"Need help with that?"


	2. Chapter 2

Yuto couldn't speak. He couldn't think. His half-lidded glance was focused on the taller male who didn't make a move on his own. 

Yuto looked up into Wooseok's eyes, filled with lust. He could feel the other male's breath on his lips as he slowly leaned closer and closer. Without any hesitation, Yuto closed his eyes and gave himself fully to the other. The invitation seemed to have reached Wooseok, because he felt the breathing move from his lips to travel down further on his neck. Lips ghosted across the sensitive skin right below his Adam's apple and Yuto shivered slightly. One part of him were still in the "the fuck are we doing?"-phase, while the other part just wanted to finally feel the pair of lips attached to his skin. 

Wooseok's tongue darted out of his mouth to lick across Yuto's bobbing Adam's Apple. Just that one move changed his mind completely; he wants Wooseok and he wants him now. Whimpering desperately, he opened his eyes, put both of his hands on Wooseok's face and crashed his lips against the other's. They melted together like a two puzzle pieces that had been looking for the other for ages. Starting out slowly, the kiss quickly became more heated as Wooseok straddled Yuto and pushed his torso up against the headboard. Yuto's hands fell down Wooseok's big chest, feeling every crevice of his body. An unknown territory that his senses craved to immediately get familiar with. 

They pulled apart after a white to catch their breath. Wooseok panted and scanned the other's body. 

"I think the amount of clothing divided between us is a bit unfair." 

Wooseok was still only in his towel which miraculously had stayed in place during the make out session. He put his big hands on the hem of Yuto's t-shirt and slowly pulled it over his head. He was finally able to funny drink in the sight of the Japanese male. None of them would be classed as ripped, but they both had lean and tall bodies. He dragged one finger across Yuto's chest, stopping to sofly flick his sensitive nipples. A hiss came from Yuto and he could feel him squirm between his thighs. 

Both boys were now covered with a thin layer of glistening sweat. The light erupting from the one single bedside lamp casted a subtle glow over their bare chests. Wooseok's hair was a mess, the cause being both the shower and Yuto's desperate hands. It was almost like they didn't have to speak. Their bodies spoke for themselves as they slowly undressed themselves. Or, what was left on Yuto's body, with his underwear as an exception. 

Wooseok broke the intense eye contact that had been held for so long and looked across the room. It wasn't like he was looking for anything, more like he was thinking about something. Yuto could see his Adam's apple moving in a gulp. There was definitely something going on here. The Japanese male slowly raised his hand, cupping Wooseok's face. 

"What are you thinking about?" 

The younger let out a shaky breath, still looking into the distance. 

"It's just that ... I've never done anything like this before. And the last thing I want to do is hurt you." 

Yuto noticed a faint blush spreading across Wooseok's face. His mouth was still open like he wanted to say something more but couldn't find the right words. Yuto smiled to himself. 

"I wouldn't be in situation if I didn't trust you, right? After all, you're not alone in this." 

Wooseok quickly turned his face with a surprised expression. Yuto snorted and rose so that he faced the other male closely. 

"What, so you're surprised that I'm also a virgin? How, when and where could that ever had happened? Now shut up and kiss me instead." 

Wooseok was not one to avoid an order.

✖✖✖ 

Their strong feelings couldn't be denied, feelings that wouldn't fall under the "friendship" category. They also knew that they were on a route of no turning back. Nightly cuddles and a kiss here and there was something they could probably get away with. Not so much losing their virginity to each other. 

Yuto looked up at Wooseok as a few beams of sweat trailed down his tanned forehead. He gave the other one a shy and innocent smile. As if he didn't lie there like a piece of meat, ready to be eaten. He barely had time to fathom what was happening, but Wooseok's weight suddenly disappeared and re-appeared. The sight was pretty similar to the one he had seen before, except that the towel was gone and Wooseok firmly held a tiny bottle of lube in his hand. Yuto thought that he must have sneaked it with him on the trip. The mental image made his heart beat a little faster. Wooseok poured some of it on his finger and smeared it thoroughly. 

"Just let me know if you want me to stop" he said in a caring voice that made Yuto's heart swell. 

The Japanese male let out a shaky breath as he slowly spread his legs, a visible blush covering his entire face. It wasn't like they hadn't seen each other naked, but he still wasn't comfortable with Wooseok eyeing him up and down in this state. A tiny whine escaped from his lips and he quickly covered his face with one hand. He felt a big and familiar hand caressing his face. 

"You're beautiful like this, but I also want you to feel good about it." Wooseok said, continuing to caress Yuto's face carefully. 

"Can you just … do it … quickly?" Yuto breathed out heavily. 

And barely had he finished the sentence when he felt something prod his tight opening. He hissed as he felt Wooseok long finger sink deeper and deeper into him until it suddenly stopped. It's the strangest sensation Yuto had ever experienced. His body felt so full, yet craving more. His eyes fluttered and he could feel his his heartbeat increasing as Wooseok started moving his finger inside of him. Yuto managed to fully relax after a few breaths and the uncomfortable feeling started to ease away. Wooseok took the opportunity to add another finger, slowly scissoring them to stretch Yuto's hole. The man in question threw his head back and let out something in-between a whine and a moan as the pain was replaced by pleasure. His cheeks immediately heated up once again, but the sound had Wooseok's lower regions springing to life even more than before. 

Yuto's entire body was trembling beneath him, overwhelmed with pleasure. Wooseok was painfully hard. All he could think of was how Yuto would look when he pounded into his stretched hole. But had he prepped the other well enough? It wasn't like he was an expert at this. 

"Should I add anoth-" 

"Just fuck me already" Yuto whined desperately. 

Wooseok still was not one to avoid an order.

✖✖✖ 

He leaned down and slowly kissed Yuto as he pulled his fingers out of him. At the same time, he managed to retrieve the bottle of lube that he had put on the bedside table. He poured out a generous amount of lube and slicked himself up thoroughly. 

"I know this is your first time, so it won't be all fireworks in the beginning. But I'll try to make it as good for you as possible, I promise. Just try to relax." 

Yuto nodded, any thoughts hard to grasp in his clouded brain. Wooseok lined up to Yuto's hole and slowly pushed in. The combination of their moans and the sound of a slick cock penetrating a tight hole was overwhelming. Yuto's eyes rolled back, unable to move for a few moments as he tried to adjust to Wooseok's size. They stayed still for a while, panting and looking into each other's lustful eyes. 

"Ah ... I think you can move now." Yuto said in a hoarse voice. 

The other didn't waste a second contemplating. He started moving his hips in an agonisingly slow pace, still not entirely sure what to do in a situation like this? How come he’s the one trying to not hurt Yuto and the other way around? It was not like they spent their Friday evenings discussing who would top or bottom in a scenario like this. It just ... happened. 

While deep in his thoughts, Wooseok hadn’t realised the agonising pace he had set. It was not until Yuto grabbed his hair and yanked him down that he managed to regain all his senses of where he was. But instead of kissing him, as Wooseok had predicted from his position, Yuto laughed quietly as he looked into the other’s brown orbs. 

“Please, I’m not made of glass. You don’t have to treat me like I’ll break if you go faster.” Yuto said with a reassuring smile.   
“I’ll let you know if anything becomes unbearable, but please just fuck me like I know you want to.” 

It’s incredible how someone’s voice can go from sweet and innocent to demanding to be fucked hard in a second. Wooseok blinked a few times before the message had fully sunken in. He aligned his hips and slammed his cock into Yuto. “Maybe I've taken things a little too literal” he thought as he felt Yuto sliding back on the bed by the sheer force of his thrust, his head almost hitting the head board. But this thought quickly disappeared as a high-pitched moan came from Yuto as he threw his head back and arched his back in a silent plead for more. 

Even their inexperienced brains knew they wouldn't last long. The sounds of erratic panting combined with flesh smacking together increased quickly. Yuto whined as he felt Wooseok hit the sensitive bundle of nerves deep inside of him. 

"C-close" he moaned as he pulled Wooseok closer until their lips met in a desperate kiss. 

Those words encouraged Wooseok to continue slamming into Yuto's hole, even though beads of sweat covered his entire body and he could feel his own release coming closer and closer. One final thrust made Yuto see stars and he came hard all over his own torso. The sight alone was enough for Wooseok to spill into the condom as he fell forward on top of Yuto. They laid there for a while, letting the sound of them catching their breath fill the quiet room. Yuto chuckled. 

"You know I don't mind you laying on top of me, but it's getting a little difficult to breathe. Also, you're literally smearing cum across our chests. Gross." 

Wooseok laughed but did as he was told. He quickly went into the bathroom and threw the condom as he snatched one of the towels from the towel rack above the sink. He returned to Yuto who still laid in the same spot and started cleaning him up before swiping the towel across his own chest. 

Yuto could feel his cheeks getting hot again. It was like he had just woken up from a coma, realising that he just had sex with his best friend. And now he's lying here naked on full display for the other to see. A sudden feeling of needing to be covered washed over the Japanese male and he quickly retracted his boxers from the floor, put them on and slid beneath the duvet. 

It was like the younger of them had sensed the tension in the air, because he collected his clothes in the bathroom, jumped into his clothes and laid down beside the other. Yuto had pulled up the duvet so that only his tousled hair and dark orbs could be seen. Something that could only be described as insecurity and maybe even fright flashed past his eyes. This was one of those moments were Wooseok could do one of two things, but he didn't feel like having a deep conversation about their relationship tonight. The truth was that he was as insecure as Yuto seemed to be, but he had to step up and be there for the other at this moment. 

With this in mind, Wooseok scooted closer to Yuto, careful to not cross any boundaries (if that's possible at this point) and wrapped his arms tightly around the other. He could feel the other tense up but slowly calming down as the Japanese male rested his head on his chest. 

They laid in this position for God knows how long and Yuto could feel himself slowly drifting to sleep. Wooseok felt how his breathing became heavier and heavier by every second that passed, but he had no intention in moving away from the other body. Instead he landed a soft peck on the other's messy hair. 

"I'll always be here for you, no matter what happens okay?" 

Yuto didn't reply, he just smiled and buried his face in the crook of Wooseok's neck. 

"You always know what to say to make me feel better, thank you" Yuto whispered, heart filled to the brim of love. Platonic or not, he really did not care at this moment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (let's pretend that it didn't take me 7123 years to finish this, heh)   
> Yeah ... I don't know if writing smut is really my thing, but here it is!  
> As usual, English isn't my first language and I've only briefly looked it through so please let me know if you find something weird!

**Author's Note:**

> Well Yuto, you really got yourself into a situation right here. (next chapter is when the real sinning begins, help)


End file.
